


“when in love, it rains“

by stinkyfishbird



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, i hate this keep it, what the fu c k. ok b ye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stinkyfishbird/pseuds/stinkyfishbird
Summary: i wrote this and i dont know what to do with it so take it smh
Relationships: me/yearning, my mind/pain wow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	“when in love, it rains“

when i was 4  
i heard them say,

“ when in love, it rains “

i asked my mother  
was it true?  
she told me,  
time would tell

but now,  
i’m older  
now,  
i’ve loved you.  
I'm suffocating  
breathless for you.  
i cannot answer  
my childhood self

but yet,  
meri jaan,

the rain feels like you


End file.
